


Wonky

by extremelyperturbed



Category: Hannibal (TV), Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, Blowjobs, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremelyperturbed/pseuds/extremelyperturbed
Summary: Written in response to this  mrrobot kinkmeme  https://mrrobot-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/574.html?thread=1598#cmt1598:  Okay, they both clearly fit the "mentally ill little twinks who just fucking steal dogs" archetype. TIME TO MAKE THEM BANGBonus for really awkward sex (because tbh, neither seem like they'd have a lot of experience with guys)





	1. Chapter 1

"Um, that's my dog," said Elliot.

"I found him wandering about by himself. Can you prove it's your dog?" said the man with curly brown hair and glasses. The man was walking eight dogs on leashes including Flipper. 

Elliot pulled out a stack of posters with his dog's picture on it with his phone number and reward promised. "Is this proof enough?"

The man pouted before saying, "Call him by name and see if he comes to you."

"Flipper!" said Elliot, crouching down and clapping his hands.

The dog wagged his tail and ran towards him.

"Ok, you're his owner," he said. 

"It looks like you've been taking great care of him so . . ." Elliot was about to pull out his wallet to give him the reward.

"I don't need a reward. Just don't lose him again or I'll be keeping him."

"What's your name?"

"It's Will Graham. What's yours?"

"It's Elliot. Thanks for . . . Thanks." He walked off with his dog.

***  
Out of curiosity, he looked up Will Graham. He's bowled over by what he found. The man did not use social media but he's had an entire site seeming devoted to him though maybe "devoted" wasn't exactly the right word. The website Tattlecrime made the former FBI instructor sound like a gay serial killer whose lover abandoned him as excess baggage in order to escape the authorities and then later got revenge by putting him in jail. It wrote at length about his mental problems and his strange abilities to inhabit the mindscape of killers. It mocked him for his introversion and his lack of social skills while exploiting his looks to get clicks. It even had a picture of him recovering from the attack in his hospital room with only a black bar shielding his penis in a picture. 

The way Freddie Lounds wrote about Will rubbed Elliot the wrong way. He couldn't help but feel that she'd write about him in the very same way if she ever got wind of him. He decided to check out this reporter. He quickly found out about the times her reporting had actually helped inform a killer of the murder investigation, the six times she had been sued for libel and the six times she had to settle those cases, and the many people she had gotten fired over the years for using them to get access to a crime scene or witness. The only thing that she seemed to care about was fame and money. Being utterly shameless, she was someone who was impossible to blackmail into modifying her behavior. While Will was not technically a friend, he did give him his dog back so he arranged for the website to suffer from a DDOS attack for the rest of the month.

***

"I didn't know you go to this dog park."

Elliot turned around and was surprised to see Will with his dogs. He had to admit he was impressed at how Will can take such good care of so many dogs by himself. He was having problems keeping Flipper from pooping in the apartment. "This is my first time here. My neighbor told me about this place. She likes to go to random places when walking Flipper. I hope you don't mind me asking this but are you a dog walker or if they're all yours?"

Will chuckled. "They're all mine. Shall I introduce them to you?"

"Yeah, sure."

"This small feisty one is Baxter. This one is Winston," said Will as he began to introduce his pets.

Elliot knew that maybe it wasn't the greatest idea to make friends with someone who had a connection to the FBI, especially with his kind of hobby of being a cyber Batman. However, Will has no connection with any investigations involving cyber crime and he's no longer part of the organization. Also, he can't help but feel at ease with Will and it's not just because he has all those dogs. 

"I know that people think I've got way too many of them but I like them because they're not complicated like people."

"Yeah, I totally hear you on that."


	2. Chapter 2

"I think I've made a friend," said Elliot. He actually felt relieved to be able to tell Krista something that was both positive and true. He also remembered that Hannibal the Cannibal had been Will's psychiatrist and had totally used his "therapy" against him. He couldn't help but find a new appreciation that Krista's desire to help him was genuine and orthodox. 

Krista actually looked pleased for him. "How did you meet?"

"My dog went missing and I saw him walking Flipper. So I asked him for my dog back. There was a reward but he turned it down. I saw him again at the dog park."

"That sounds promising. I know that you have had problem with interacting with others. How would you say he's different from other people you've met?"

"He has as much problems dealing with people as I do. Maybe even more. He knows how difficult it can be to live up to other people's expectations. He says that people tend to think he's on the spectrum."

"Have you introduced him to Angela?"

"Not yet. I don't know if he wants to meet any of my other friends."

"What do you know about him?"

Elliot hesitated a little in that he actually knew a lot about Will but he didn't want to give away that away. He also wasn't inclined to tell her that his new friend was a former profiler who was nearly killed by a cannibalistic serial killer whose murders he was once accused of. "He has seven dogs."

"Seven?" Krista looked terribly surprised.

"Yeah, he says they're easier to deal with than people."

"Pets often offer unconditional love. However, they are creatures that are utterly dependent on their owners' emotional largess. I think that human interactions offer more and deeper rewards."

"Perhaps we could help each other."

"That may indeed be possible."

Elliot was pleased to have given Krista a session that made them both happy.

***

"Wow, this place is really nice," said Elliot as he saw Will's apartment. He had suggested they go to his place and either have a drink or watch a movie. Will suggested Elliot come to his place instead. Elliot agreed because his apartment was in a rundown building in a sketchy neighborhood. He didn't expect Will's place to be that much better than his but then he saw Will get off at a subway stop he thought must be a mistake. He frowned as Will walked up to an apartment building with a doorman in a uniform. Will had confidently walked through the doors, went into an elevator, went up quite a few floors and opened the door to a place that obviously took up an entire floor. "Are you house sitting?"

The dogs settled on the floor of the living room quietly. Will shook his head. "Have you ever heard of the Vergers?"

"Aren't they as rich as the Waltons?" Elliot said, referring to the family who reaped billions from Walmart. He had read the articles online about the giant meat packing empire and how Mason had been one of Hannibal's victims but felt there was more to that story than had been publicly told. He made a note to himself to dig more into it. He knew on some level he should leave it alone but on another level, he found Will's history pretty damn fascinating. 

"Close," said Will. "I have a friend who's engaged to Margot Verger and I know Margot herself. Margot feels some responsibility for me going through some incredibly unpleasant experiences so she suggested I stay here for a while until I got back on my feet. It's really complicated and I don't really want to talk about it. So, do you want something to drink . . ."

"What do you have?"

"Soda, beer, wine, whiskey . . ."

"I'll have what you're having."

"Whiskey, it is." 

Will put some ice into two glasses and poured some whiskey into each glass. "Here you go. I recommend you sip it slowly."

Elliot took a small sip and is wowed by how good it is. 

Will smiled at his reaction. 

Elliot thought to himself, He's really cute when he smiles. 

"So, what movie did you bring?"

"My favorite movie is 'Back to the Future 2' but I got a couple other movies if you're not interested. . ." said Elliot, taking it out of his backpack. He had also brought 'The Matrix,' '101 Dalmatians,' and 'Hachi: A Dog's Tale.'

"I've seen the first one but not the others," said Will.

"But you know what it's about."

"I still remember."

"OK."

Will took the DVD from Elliot and put it in the DVD player that was connected to a big screen HD TV with speakers. 

***

"You didn't like the movie?" said Elliot when he looked over at Will, who was sitting next to him on the couch. Will looked pensive instead of pleased.

Will looked surprised. "I liked the movie. It's just that I couldn't help but think how many places in the past I'd go if I had a DeLorean. There are a lot of things I'd change if I could."

"It makes me think like that, too."

"The problem is if I had a DeLorean and changed the past too much, you and I would never have met."

"And that would be bad."

"Yeah."

Elliot smiled at that.

"I'm up for another movie if you want to hang out some more . . ." said Will. "Want another whiskey?"

"Yes."

Will got up and got up and refilled both their glasses.

"What I can't get over is how well-behaved your dogs are," said Elliot. "I think you're a dog whisperer."

"I have a secret weapon."

"What's that?" said Elliot as Will walked back to the couch and handed him his glass.

"I make their food from scratch."

"Really?"

"Yeah. They look good, don't they?"

"They do." Elliot had to admit to himself the dogs were in great condition. 

"A lot of commercial dog food is just junk. If you feed them right, they don't poop as much. Also, they don't need as much water to digest the food so there's less waste that way."

"It sounds like a lot of work."

"You don't make their food every day. You make a huge batch on Saturday, divide them into individual servings and have enough feed them for the next couple weeks. It's not as expensive as you think. I'm not feeding them steak. You can use ground meat and organ meats. How about when you go home, I give you a week's worth and you can see how Flipper reacts to it."

"You don't have to . . ."

"I want to . . ."

Elliot took another sip of whiskey. He's really not sure what he's feeling at the moment. Overwhelmed? Yeah, that would be a good word for it right now.

"What are the other movies . . ."

Elliot shows him what he has. Will picked up the DVD about Hachi the dog. 

"I have to warn you that this movie is a real tear jerker," said Elliot. "It looks totally cute on the outside but you'll totally cry by the end."

***

"You were right," said Will as he took off his glasses, picked up a tissue and dabbed his eyes. He looked at Elliot and smiled. "That was a really good movie."

Oh, wow, he looks so hot without his glasses, Elliot thought. Then a second later, he thought, What the hell, brain?


	3. Chapter 3

However, his thinking was short circuited by Will kissing him. Elliot closed his eyes and leaned into it.

"I didn't read things wrong, did I?" said Will.

"Uh, no, no, you didn't."

Will kissed him again and Elliot put his hands on his shoulder while he can feel Will gently touch his face. It felt like one of those occasional freebies he gets from Shayla but without the side effects. It made the pain go away, made him feel warm right in the middle of his chest and good all over. If Will's kisses were pills for sale, he'd be buying them all the time.

"I should tell you that this is the first time I've ever been with a guy like this," said Elliot.

"I'm not that experienced either," said Will. "But people have said I'm good with my hands. Would you like to try?"

"Yeah, I would."

Will got up from the couch. 

"Where are you going?" said Elliot.

"I prefer not to give the dogs a show," said Will cheekily.

"Oh!"

Will led him to his bedroom where there was a king size bed. Will unbuttoned his shirt while Elliot did the same, watching each other as they do so. Elliot felt his cock get a bit stiff as Will took off his pants and lie down on the bed. Elliot got on the bed so they were facing each other. 

"You look good," said Will, reaching out and caressing his hip. 

"So do you," said Elliot. This time Elliot kissed him and licked the bottom lip of Will's mouth. Will's mouth parted open and they mingled tongues while grinding against each other.

Will wrapped his hand around Elliot's cock and slides back and forth along its length, making it harder and bigger. "Elliot?"

"Uh huh," said Elliot, words beginning to fail him.

"Do you want me to suck your dick?"

"Uh huh," said Elliot, making sure to nod so he would understand that he wanted that mouth around him right now.

Will licked the tip of his cock, which made it twitch. Will began blowing him, his fist holding his cock at its base. As Will bobbed his head up and down, all Elliot could think was how good Will was at it, how hot it was to have someone want to touch him like that. It didn't take long before he wanted to come.

"Will, I'm going to . . ."

Will pulled his mouth off and Elliot came all over his scruffy chin. 

"Sorry, I . . ." said Elliot while unable to help thinking how hot Will looked with it on his face.

"Don't worry, it's easy to clean up," said Will as he took a tissue and wiped his chin.

Elliot reached out and began stroking Will's cock, which felt warm and thick in his hands. He hesitated before putting his mouth on it. "I can't guarantee how good I'll be . . ." 

"Elliot, relax. I'm not going to say no to a blowjob," said Will. 

Something about the way Will said this calmed him down. If he had trouble with doing this, he could try doing something else. He wrapped his mouth around it and began sucking and licking the tip. He jerked off the rest of Will's cock with his hand because he didn't want to activate his gag reflex. He had never blown a guy before and it felt strange to have something warm and big in his mouth. He noticed the slightly salty taste. He found he kinda liked it.

He glanced up and saw that Will's eyes were closed and his mouth parted and how damn pretty he was. He couldn't help thinking that a lot of guys looked good but somehow Will's face managed to look beautiful even when he was really close . . .

"Elliot . . . Pull off . . ."

Elliot pulled his mouth off and a dribble of white liquid landed on his chest. "Was that good?" said Elliot.

"That was really good," said Will.

*** 

When Elliot woke up, it was nearly five o'clock in the afternoon. "I guess I should be going. I got to go to work tomorrow," he said.

"See you at the dog park on Sunday?"

"Yeah."

Elliot gave him a goodbye smooch before leaving the bed.

*** 

As Elliot took the subway home, he wondered, What are we now? Are we boyfriends? Friends with benefits? Fuckbuddies? He felt stuck when he had a question that no amount of hacking could help him figure out. Maybe he could figure it out on Sunday.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen 5 1/2 episodes of Mr. Robot so it's not going to involve a lot of the fsociety stuff. It will either very early on in the series. Also, in this verse, Will went to New York instead of Florida. The timeline may be a bit wonky so I said AU.


End file.
